The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Bed bugs often reside in furniture such as mattresses and beds of homes and hotels. While easily detected, bed bugs can live without eating for months. To eliminate the insects, insecticides or extreme heat can be used. To apply the heat, often gas powered heaters are used to heat a room to above about 123° C. Unfortunately, these techniques require the heating of a whole building which can be expensive.